1. Field
The present disclosure relates to valve exercisers and testers and more particularly pertains to a new system and method for preloading a valve tester control assembly to facilitate accurate setting of fluid pressure-sensitive elements of the system prior to usage for testing a valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flow controlling valves, such as a fire hydrant valve or underground water supply valve, require periodic operation between open and closed positions for purposes of starting or stopping fluid flow through the valve, as well as testing the operation of the valve to make sure that it does indeed operate. Valve testing apparatus employ various means for controlling the torque applied to, and rotation speed of, the fluid control valve when operating the valve so that the valve is not damaged while operating the valve between open and closed conditions. Accurate control of the speed and rotation of the controlling valve during valve operation is thus important.